Cat Food
by Toko Tsuki
Summary: Killua and Gon are bored, but Gon smells something very funny. [Crack][Oneshot][KiruGon][YAOI!][RAWR!BEWARNED!XDDDDDDDDD]


**Cat Food**

_**Eienakari**_

**A/N- I wrote this when I had no homework; don't blame its stupidness, okay? Anyways, I wanted to try this out… thanks people who actually clicked on this. You're all awesome, please R & R! (Yes, I'm just stalling my other stories cause I'm in utter writers block)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything that isn't mine. The couple in this story is mine, but Killua and Gon aren't, though I sooo wish they were XDDDD**

------------------------------ D

"Killua..." He pouted considerably, clearly bored as the two sat silently upon the fountain's edge.

"Yeah...?" Killua's tone-of-voice monotonously matched Gon's dreaded boredom covered droning on word.

_...bored..._

Gon snatched a quick glance at the ex-assassin, who was staring at a couple from afar as they made out in public. As he stared, one of his ultra-special-dog-inherited-senses kicked in.

"You smell like _cat food_..." the comment was completely at random. Gon blinked cutely and rested his head on his hooked together hands.

The half-cat preteen fell forward, obviously offended by Gon's sudden nonsense. "What the hell was _that_ for?!" Gon took the moment to giggle at his friend, just letting Killua slide, _just that once_ for this choice of words. "What the hell are _you_ laughing for?!" Yeah... _just that once_.

When Gon found it funny no more, he looked away and stared blankly at the people before him, Killua just resumed spying on the couple, who were **STILL** kissing.

Even as he was spying, Gon's words were bothering him to heak. _'Cat food...?' _He tried to remember what he ate that exact morning and sighed. _'Oh yeah...'_

"I'm bored..." Gon said after quite a while of silence.

_...sniff..._

"Me too..." Killua answered nonchalantly.

_...that..._

"...**buh**." Gon said out of the blue, leaving Killua to look as confused as a dog trying to figure out, out of a bunch of colors, which one is blue.

"_Buh_...?" Killua glanced at his friend in question.

"Yeah, **buh**." Gon didn't even turn to his friend in return, and began fiddling around with his fingers 'that cat food smells so...'

_"O-Kay..." _His thoughts were interrupted by his friends' puzzled quirk. Another stupid period of uncommunicativeness followed.

_Sniff..._

_Sniff..._

_Sniff..._

Gon couldn't keep it in. "You _still _smell like cat food." Gon replied unable to keep his mind off the smell.

Killua tried his best to pay no heed to Gon's sudden remarks, but it alas worked to no avail. But at least he was pretending not to hear it, _right?_

_'What the hell is up with the cat food?!?!'_

Right.

Depressed with boredom, Gon tilted his head charmingly then gave his trademark adorable smile of ukeness. "...what kind of cat food did you-"

"Damn it..." Killua interrupted with sheer anger, Gon twitched suddenly. Killua growled and stood. "What is _with_ the damned _cat food_?!"

"Killua,_ damn _is a bad word, **don't say it**!" Gon lectured like a housewife to her husband. He then stopped and sniffed again. "It's just that you _smell like_..."

He received a harsh bonk in the head before he could finish.

Killua grabbed him by his shirt collar and glared. "Why the _hell_ d'ya have to be so concerned about the stupid cat food?!"

"You just smell like flippin' cat food, I can't help but _mention it_, and I'm _bored_!" Gon glared back, although his glare was about as scary as a fish with no water.

"You know what **I **have to say about that?!" Killua asked angrily pulling Gon's face closer till their heads bonked. Killua gritted his teeth and stared solemnly into Gon's eyes. Gon scowled and began pawing uselessly at Killua's hand.

_"What?!" _Gon asked retardedly.

_"This...!" _Without much of any hesitation the boy smashed his lips into the other. His anger suddenly converted into passion.

**"...!!!"** Gon was speechless as their lips where touched, and their emotions were mixed. Gon's look of anger turned into astonishment and shock.

In need to go farther, Killua bit down roughly on Gon's lips who in turn moaned in pain. Killua then entered his tongue into Gon's mouth. Gon struggled harmlessly, but his advantage was lost when he gave in and melted into Killua's arms. It was just that the taste in Killua's mouth was rather...

_Delicious...?_

People stopped their routines and stared crazily at the two teens who were making out. Even the couple from before stopped their love to watch the two.

The one whom Gon wanted so badly every day and night was kissing him, yet all that shattered through his mind was...

_Cat food_

Killua pulled away, breathing from both exhaustion and embarrassment. Gon did nothing but touch his own sore, red lips and stared in awe. "You know something Killua...?"

"Ne...?" Killua asked, ignoring the crowd and staring deeply into Gon's eyes.

"You _taste_ like cat food too..." Gon pointed innocently at his friend's mouth.

Killua blushed immensely and covered his mouth in fear. "I-iie... s-sorry... I didn't mean..." Gon giggled and Killua relaxed just a bit.

"...I _liked_ it... **a lot**."and with that, Gon bent over and kissed Killua again. It was then Killua's turn to lose his ability to speak and be shocked beyond all.

Then there was an impulsive smack in the distance. Gon pulled away and peered over Killua's shoulder just to see the girl walk away from the guy angrily and the guy looking stupid and hurt.

Gon stared with a lost look, but Killua only sighed dreamily, Killua knew one thing from then on. The cat food he ate was _the best_.

_**Owari**_

_-------------------------- D_

_**Thank you for actually going through and reading this random piece of crap. Please review, flames are accepted, if they aren't 'this stinks' or 'its stupid' please tell me why! I'm only an author who needs a bit of advice, okay?**_

_**Reviewers get KiruGon dolls, and my friend Toko Tenpi receives one for free cuz she's an awesome editor –squeee-**_


End file.
